Precious Moments
by xxThe.Ravenxx
Summary: Ron and Hermione have always had a rather complex relationship, but things are about to get even more difficult as they face the pressures of concealing a relationship and the effects of Voldemort's return. A series of missing moments from books 5-7.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Basically fan fiction is something I've only just really started writing so any reviews would be really appreciated! However, Ron and Hermione have always been a favourite couple ever since I was small, so I've had almost ten years of inspiration to work from. There's hopefully going to be five chapters per book, telling the story of a slightly different, secret relationship between Ron and Hermione. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Ron sat, idly playing with a loose thread of his jumper as the head boy and girl gave their sermon. The prefect's meeting aboard the Hogwarts Express was somewhere Ron Weasley had never expected to be, and now that he was here, he wished he could anywhere else. As Arnold and Bertha droned on and on, he was strongly reminded of one of Professor Binns' lessons.<p>

Having nothing better to do, and being eager to escape the monotony of Arnold's rule-listing, Ron began to look about him. Unsurprisingly, he eventually caught the eye of the girl next to him. Hermione Granger looked back at him beneath a furrowed brow. She nodded her head in the direction of Arnold and Bertha sternly. Ron instantly forced his attention to the speech; Hermione could conjure the same severity as his mother, and he didn't dare disobey either one of them. But within seconds, his attention was straying once more.

The meeting was over not soon after, much to Ron's relief, but his joy was brought to a swift end as Arnold approached him and Hermione.

"You're the first to patrol the carriages." Arnold said, with the smug satisfaction of one who loved to give orders. "Come back here in an hour."

Hermione nodded and Ron mumbled his concord indistinctly.

Just as Ron was about to rise from his seat, a snide voice reached his ears. He turned in his chair to see Draco Malfoy standing over him.

"Dumbledore's letting mudbloods become prefects now! Whatever next! Soon they'll be letting the house elves become professors."

Ron almost leapt out of his chair. Malfoy was the last thing he needed right now. However, before he could even get to his feet, Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't rise to it." she said crossly, looking at Ron but speaking directly to Malfoy.

"Yes, Weasley, listen to your mudblood girlfriend."

Ron's jaw clenched. Malfoy's most beloved insult still cut straight to Ron's core.

Malfoy was gone before Ron could create a suitable retort, leaving the carriage with a swish of his Hogwarts robe, followed closely by a giggling Pansy Parkinson.

Ron turned to Hermione, meaning to offer some comfort, but he found her rather pink in the cheeks. It took Ron another few seconds before he realised why she was so embarrassed. He felt his cheeks burning red. Hermione Granger? His girlfriend?

"Come on!" Hermione snapped briskly, snatching up her bag. "Let's start patrolling."

Ron led the way to the door in silence, still utterly stunned by Malfoy's words. Malfoy was waiting, however, wearing a cruel smirk. As he passed through the door, he abruptly turned and slammed it backwards. Ron's reactions were not good enough. The door hit Ron in the face with tremendous power. He groaned and clutched his nose.

Hermione gasped next to him. "Are you alright?"

Ron cursed, seeing Malfoy hurrying away down the corridor, laughing as he went.

"You're bleeding." Hermione said worriedly. "Let's get you sorted out."

She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him through the compartment doors and into the nearest toilet. The door slid shut behind them and locked of its own accord. Hermione began frantically pulling toilet paper and held it against Ron's nose, which was now spouting blood like a fountain.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose." Hermione commanded. Ron did so. She put her hand on the back of Ron's head and gently pushed him over the sink. "Keep your head down."

As Ron felt blood dribbling down his chin, he was acutely aware of the fact Hermione's hand remained at the back of his head.

When the nosebleed showed no signs of stopping, Hermione pulled away.

"I better do a quick patrol of the corridors. Stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Before Ron could reply, she was gone. The door clicked shut behind her.

Now he was alone, he felt able to ponder Draco's words. Hermione was not his girlfriend, and, as well as he could remember, he had never given anyone reason to think so. Draco was deluded if he thought that anything would happen between Ron and Hermione. They were friends, nothing more.

It was fifteen minutes when Hermione returned, looking flustered. The nosebleed had stopped and Ron had just finished washing his face when she entered.

"Some first year Gryffindors were in tears." she said stormily. "They're not even at Hogwarts and Malfoy's already promised to take house points off them. I tried to calm them down, but they were convinced they were going to be expelled."

"Malfoy's a git. How'd he get to be prefect?"

"Snape probably put in a good word."

"Git."

Hermione sighed. She looked at Ron thoughtfully until her gaze dropped to his chest.

"You're covered in blood." she said disapprovingly. "Look at your badge!"

Ron did. The blood on his jumper was almost unnoticeable against the maroon, but his prefects badge, which had once been polished and gleaming, was now dull and stained. When he next looked at Hermione, she was in front of him, wetting a piece of toilet paper. She dabbed at his badge.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. He never imagined he would be locked in a bathroom with Hermione Granger cleaning his prefect's badge.

When she drew up, Ron realised just how close they were. He gulped. Their eyes were locked in an unbreakable stare. Perhaps Draco's words were influencing him, but Ron found himself compelled to lean in. He moved only an inch, awaiting some sort of response. To his surprise Hermione mirrored his movement almost simultaneously. Their lips were almost touching when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Ron jumped, instantly flushing crimson.

"Is anyone in there?" said a familiar but unrecognisable female voice from outside.

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. He racked his brain for some brilliant excuse. "We're prefects."

Hermione looked disbelievingly at him.

Ron realised his failure with a sickening feeling in his gut. "I-I mean _I'm _a prefect."

Hermione pushed Ron aside and opened the door. There was no one there.

They exited the toilet, looking up and down the corridor.

"Maybe it was some first year. They might have got scared." Ron suggested hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. You really need to think before you speak. You know what people assume when they see two people going into a toilet together."

Ron's ears were burning. Malfoy would have a field day if he heard about this.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Ron mumbled as Hermione shut the door and they headed back to the bottom end of the train. "I was kind of preoccupied." He lowered his voice, leaning in, before he dared speak again. "I mean … we nearly kissed."

"Yes." Hermione said distantly, looking out the windows. "Yes, we did."

Ron quickly checked over his shoulder to ensure no one was following before continuing. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Malfoy must be getting to us." Hermione laughed dryly. Despite his best efforts Ron could not join in her laughter. Hermione turned to him with anxiety in her eyes. "Don't tell Harry."

"Okay." Ron was scared at how quiet his voice sounded. "It's our secret."

Hermione smiled, but it was clearly forced.

The rest of the journey was spent in awkward silence and troubled thought. Ron was not fully able to take his mind off his toilet encounter until he was safely back in a train compartment with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood. It was not until he had a pumpkin pasty in his hands and the conversation was flowing did Ron finally let the incident slip from his mind.

Malfoy's words did not come to the forefront of Ron's mind until he was tucked up in bed, alone in the darkness. Needless to say, that night his dreams were of Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought in a review. It would really help :<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another chapter and any comments would be greatly appreciated :**

* * *

><p>It was the first week of term, and already Ron was behind on homework. With Harry currently in detention, Ron was sat in the common room staring at a piece of parchment that bore only a title: <em>The Properties of Moonstone and its Uses in Potion Making.<em> Hermione was sat opposite him, writing quickly in her neatly italicised font. He stared at her in awe, amazed at her ability to overcome any boredom.

Hermione eventually realised she was being watched. She raised her head, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "You better get a move on. That essay's due in tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ron said vaguely, still staring at Hermione. Without looking down, he tried to dip his quill in his inkpot but only succeeded in spilling the ink. Horrible blackness spread all over the parchment.

Hermione did not look exasperated when she produced her wand, as Ron had expected; on the contrary, she looked sympathetic. "Scourgify." she said with a flick of her wand. The ink dissolved instantly, leaving the parchment spotless and empty once more.

"Thanks."

"Are you thinking about what happened on the train?" Hermione asked hesitantly, setting the inkpot upright again.

Ron nodded. He began to write the first sentence of his essay, doing anything to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"We can't just pretend it didn't happen." Hermione hissed, speaking in a low whisper, leaning in over the table.

"It's what we've been doing all week." Ron mumbled.

"In all honesty, I haven't thought of much else." Hermione admitted.

Ron faltered before muttering his reply. "Me either."

"I sort of wish we hadn't been interrupted."

Ron was so surprised he pressed too hard with his quill, causing a massive blotch to spread across his work. He wasn't even aware of the mess he was causing. He simply gazed back at Hermione. It was her turn to avoid his eye line. She stared downwards, doodling in the top corner of her essay.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Hermione asked. "We could go upstairs."

"You know what people assume when they see two people going into an empty dorm together." Ron said, looking around the bustling common room anxiously, lifting Hermione's words aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione did not reply. She was already packing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll go first. You follow in five minutes."

Without question, Ron did exactly as he was told. Upon his arrival, he found the dorm was empty, as he had expected. Hermione was sat upon his bed, staring out the window with wide eyes.

Ron joined her, sitting by her side.

"We need to talk." she said, not looking away from the window.

Ron stared at the floor. "What about?"

"We need to decide what we want."

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do we want from each other?" Hermione said in exasperation, clearly having difficulty voicing her feelings. "I mean … do you want me to be your mudblood girlfriend?"

From her light tone Hermione was evidently attempting humour, but Ron was unable to laugh. "Don't say that." he said adamantly. "Don't listen to Malfoy. It doesn't matter what he thinks. It doesn't matter to me what you are. I'd have you pure blood, half blood or muggle born."

Hermione smiled her first real smile of the evening. It radiated warmth. Ron could do nothing but smile back dopily.

"I never knew you could be so charming."

"I'm a bit surprised myself."

Hermione laughed and Ron joined in. She leant sideways, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. He put his arms around her, keeping her there.

"I'm almost grateful Harry got detention." he admitted bashfully.

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione sighed deeply. "He'll be back soon. We should go back to the common room."

"I don't want to go." Ron moaned. "The thought of Snape's essay makes me want to vomit."

"Come on," Hermione said, slipping from Ron's grasp and rising to her feet. "I'll help you get it started."

She turned to leave but Ron grabbed her hand.

"Wait." he said, wanting nothing more than to finally make the dreams of the past week come true.

He rose to meet her, letting one hand cup her cheek gently. He lifted her chin ever so gently.

"Where were we up to before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Grinning, Hermione stepped closer, leaving almost no space between her and Ron. Unable to belief the situation, Ron leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers. The ecstasy was unprecedented. Ron had never felt anything quite so brilliant or so wonderful. His entire body seemed to be tingling, reacting with an explosion of pleasure.

When Hermione pulled away, Ron was reluctant to let her, but he saw nothing but her smile, and it cheered him up considerably.

"We need to go." she said through a giggle.

"One more minute." Ron pleaded.

"No." Hermione scolded. "Do you want someone to come up and find us?"

I don't care." Ron said, forcing her hands in his.

Hermione wriggled free. "Harry will be back any minute."

Ron let go, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. But I want extra help with Snape's homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine. Come down in a minute or so."

A minute dragged by. Ron paced the dorm restlessly, unable to contain how wonderful he felt. He could scarcely remember feeling anything like the joy he was experiencing now; he could scarcely remember anything. All that mattered was Hermione and the kiss he had just shared with her.

As soon as he dared, Ron jumped down the stairs two at a time. Hermione was in the same seat as before, joined now by Harry. He was holding his head in his hands, looking weary. Ron took his seat, picking up his quill.

"Alright, mate?" he said to Harry who grunted in reply.

Catching Hermione's eye, Ron cleared his throat. "So, what _are_ the properties of moonstone?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not so sure about this chapter ... Any help would be appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>The hardest thing of the following weeks was not the level of homework or worry for Harry and his continuing detentions, but the thought that someone would discover Ron and Hermione's secret. Over the next fortnight they only met twice, afraid they would be found. The fear of discovery proved to only make their moments alone more special, more precious.<p>

Ron had taken to going outside every night now, in order to practise his Quidditch. Hermione was the only one who he had told of his ambitions to be the next Gryffindor keeper, and she had seemed very supportive of his plan. But she hadn't seen him play. She didn't know how bad he was.

One Wednesday night, Ron trudged outside amidst pouring rain carrying a quaffle and his Cleansweep. He pointed his wand at the ball and repeated the words Hermione had taught him. He was all too aware that his wand movements were certainly not as precise as hers.

Nevertheless, the quaffle began to rise in the air, flying in rather jerky movements around the three northern Quidditch hoops. Ron mounted his broom and took his place in front of the left hoop. He expected the quaffle to come straight towards him, as it had upon Hermione's demonstration; instead it did a huge loop-the-loop and struck Ron in the centre of his forehead.

He swayed on his broom, struggling to stay on. He gripped tightly with his thighs, making a swing at the quaffle as it made his next attack. He missed. The quaffle struck him savagely on the back.

"Just my luck." he mumbled out loud, reaching for his wand. "I enchant a quaffle to become a bludger."

The quaffle turned sharply in midair, twisting through the right hoop before Ron could save it. It did another circle before striking the back of Ron's head before he could turn.

He readied his wand, trying to get a straight shot through the slanting sheets of rain. Before he could find his target, the quaffle appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Ron's wrist. His fingers loosened, and his wand tumbled downwards. The quaffle jumped through the hoops a few times, mocking him, until it was ready for its next attack. It took steps backwards, like a charging bull, before launching straight towards Ron's chest.

He braced himself, hoping that he could dodge it.

"Reducto!"

The quaffle exploded in mid-air, halfway through its charge. Ron looked downwards to see Hermione on the ground, his wand in her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed down to the ground.

"Thanks," he said, wiping the rain from his face. "I owe you one."

"It was your wand movement. I told you that your jab was too weak."

Ron shrugged off her criticism, knowing his spells would never quite match Hermione's. "Were you watching?"

"I wanted to see what you were like." she said, linking arms with him. "Harry's still in detention with Umbridge, and I finished my essay for Professor Sprout, so I thought I'd come and take a look. Come on, let's go inside."

They walked together, separating only once they were within the radius of Hogwart's lights. Ron's teeth were chattering as he dripped puddles of water through the entrance hall. His head was throbbing all over.

"We can't go to the common room!" Ron said suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks. "People will see me."

"Everyone will know you're trying out for Quidditch on Friday anyway. They may as well know now."

Ron shook his head frantically.

"You need to be somewhere warm, and we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Ron grinned despite his pain.

"Oh, grow up!" Hermione snapped although she wore a slight smile. "I know! Follow me."

"We're not going to library, are we?" Ron moaned.

He was ignored. Hermione led him up to the fifth floor, past the mockery of several staring, laughing students and a rather stern looking Professor McGonagall. The two drew to a stop at the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Where are we?" asked Ron, looking even more confused than Boris.

"You weren't listening in the prefect's first meeting, were you? This is the prefect's bathroom. Pine Fresh."

At Hermione's command, the marble statue moved to one side, sliding as if on wheels, and a door was revealed behind. Ron and Hermione stepped through into the large room beyond to see a bath twice as large as a double bed with hundreds of taps surrounding it. A mermaid stared down at them disapprovingly from a stained glass window. Hermione shut the door and locked it.

While Ron still looked around him, Hermione turned several of the taps. The bath filled at an alarming rate, and it took only a few minutes for it to be full of steaming water; red and pink bubbles rose up through the steam in a beautiful haze.

"In you get." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked abashed. "What about you?"

Hermione moved close. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" she teased. She took the bottom of Ron's sodden jumper and lifted it over him. Her hands brushed the skin of his bare torso. "Get your jeans off."

"Turn around." Ron said firmly, throwing his jumper over the nearest sink.

Hermione did so with a shake of her head. When he was sure her back was turned, he unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them. He stepped onto the first step, letting the water rise to his ankles. It was the perfect temperature. Goosebumps rose up his bare arms and legs.

Ron was about to take the next step when he felt two hands on his back and he went tumbling forward, hitting the water with an almighty splash. He swallowed water and struggled to the surface, coughing and spluttering.

He whipped around, shaking water from his hair, to see Hermione laughing heartily.

"I couldn't resist!" she said playfully.

Her laugh was infectious. As soon as Ron had recovered from the shock, he laughed as well. He waded to the edge of the bath. "You know, you're looking a bit cold yourself." He reached out and grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"No!" Hermione said, stumbling dangerously close to the bath. "Let go, Ron!"

When she was in a safe enough distance, and he was sure no injury would incur on the solid tiled floor, Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her into the water. She resurfaced gasping in shock, her hair covering her face like a veil. She forced her hair out of her eyes and glowered.

"Ronald! All you had to do was ask."

Ron was barely listening. He was leaning in and kissing her lips before she could say anything else. He could taste the strawberry bubble bath on her lips. He pulled away grinning childishly.

"You're not forgiven!" Hermione grumbled. Her tone was strict but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"We should get your cardigan off. It'll need to dry out before we go upstairs."

Hermione nodded and pulled the sopping cardigan off, struggling with the buttons underwater. Ron turned to set the saturated wool aside, but when he faced Hermione once more his eyes dropped instantaneously to her chest. Her blouse was white and had become see-through in the water. She wore a black bra. Ron looked up quickly, meeting Hermione's eyes, a flush rising in both their cheeks as bright as the red bubbles all around them.

"Why is this so awkward?" Hermione asked folding her arms across her chest.

"We're friends." Ron replied. "I guess we're just not used to this."

"I suppose you're right … for once." she said mischievously.

Ron snorted in indignation but splashed her playfully in retaliation.

"Are you nervous about Friday?" Hermione asked, lying back on the water, floating gently to the other side of the bath.

Ron nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hermione, you saw me out there today. I was rubbish."

"It was only your wand work that was faulty." Hermione said. "What made you try out for Quidditch anyway?"

Ron shrugged again. "Something new."

"Perhaps you should have tried homework instead. You and Harry need to start working! O. are important, you know?"

"Of course I know!" Ron snapped. "But I don't know how you do it. We'll never be as good or as motivated as you. What keeps you going?"

It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "Do you feel satisfied when you finish a piece of work?"

"No. I know there's another one still to do. It just makes me more depressed."

"I suppose it's that satisfaction that motivates me."

Ron fell silent. He crossed the bath and settled next to Hermione, his arm slipping round her waist beneath the water. They spent the next half an hour together, waiting until their clothes had dried.

"Harry must have finished detention by now." Ron said, glancing at his watch. "He'll wonder where we are. I'll head up. I'll tell him you're in the library or something. I'll tell him you're making socks to match the house elves' hats!"

Hermione pulled a face.

Ron heaved himself out of the bath, shivering in the sudden cold. He got dressed, unwillingly pulling the damp clothes around him.

"When do we next meet?" Ron asked, shaking his hair dry.

Hermione smiled warmly. "When you've finished all your homework. It can be your motivation."

Ron bit his lip. "That could be a long time."

Hermione's smile fell. She swam to Ron's side of the bath. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this."

"We don't have to." Ron said, unable to keep the eagerness from his voice. "If we just tell people, then we've got nothing to hide."

Hermione just shook her head. Her eyes began to glaze. Ron knew he would get nothing more from her. He picked up his broom and tucked his wand into his trouser pocket.

"See you later." he mumbled as he left.

It was an uncomfortable journey back to Gryffindor tower in his clammy clothes. Upon his arrival he threw himself down in front of an armchair by the fire. Harry was sat on the floor with his Divination dream diary sprawled out in front of him.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked, dropping his quill.

"I went for a walk. How was detention?"

Harry scowled at the fire as if he was imagining Umbridge's toad-like face burning amongst the embers.

Ron quickly changed the subject, unwilling to let Harry unleash one of his rage-filled rants in his direction. "How's the dream diary coming along?"

"Badly." Harry said, leaning forward and picking up his quill once more. "I'm out of ideas. What'd you dream of last night?"

"I was being mauled by a giant." Ron said, sighing. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

As Ron climbed the stairs, his lie hung around him, a weight upon his shoulders. Ron had never dreamt of giants, and recently there had only been one thing, one person, in his dreams.

When he reached the boy's dorm, Ron let his broom fall to the floor and set his wand upon his bedside table before reaching into his bag. With a throbbing head but a strong motivation, he began his most recent piece of Charms homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Okay, let's start by thanking those who have reviewed so far, because I am forgetful and forgot to do it in the last chapter. Thanks to TenderHooligan, Ally, Atalia Malfoy, MarsiWHOdini and ArtjuiceRP.**

**Any and all comments are welcome and it's great to hear what people think.**

**A further thanks to ArtjuiceRP (search her name, you know you want to), who has helped enormously with the editing of this story. As my ultimate Harry potter councillor, she has been a great help!**

* * *

><p>Number 12, Grimmauld Place was full of empty rooms; it had an abundance of secret hideaways and many opportunities for clandestine meetings. Ron and Hermione had never spent so much time alone. Harry was usually to be found with Sirius, meaning that there was no chance he would interrupt them. Everyone else was so busy rushing about for the Order that they posed no real threat either.<p>

Ron and Hermione had arranged to meet at three o'clock in one of the most dingy bedrooms on the third floor. She was late.

Ron sat alone on a mouldy sofa, flicking through his new homework diary that Hermione had given him for Christmas. On every page a joyful, overexcited male voice spoke to him, making such inspiring comments as, "_When the work is done, go out and enjoy the sun_" on the week beginning the 4th of July. But it was not these messages that caught his attention; every week there were two one hour long slots written in Hermione's writing. They changed every week both in time and day. Ron had spent the last half an hour trying to find some connection but no bright ideas had stuck him.

When Hermione came in, she was carrying her new copy of _New Theory of Numerology_ that Harry had bought her under one arm.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked indignantly, slamming the diary before the eternally happy voice could finish his comment.

"I was with Harry. He still feels guilty about your dad. I lost track of time."

Ron eyed Hermione's book suspiciously, unable to ignore the fact that she had spent the last few days with her face hidden behind the covers. It was evident that Harry's Christmas present had received a much better reception than his own.

"How'd you like your planner?" Hermione said, sitting next to Ron on the sofa.

"It's very … useful." Ron said.

"Did you see the entries I made?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Ron nodded. "What are they?"

"Couldn't you guess?"

"Are they study sessions or something? Library time?"

Hermione shook her head with a disbelieving laugh. "You didn't see today's entry, did you?"

Ron opened the planner to its first page. There, written beneath the 26th December, were the words _3.00 – 4.00_. Ron had to the double check the time on his watch.

He looked up at Hermione with a furrowed brow. "That's now." he said in confusion.

"I've set aside two hours per week that we have to spend alone, regardless of Quidditch practices or homework or DA meetings. You were always saying last term that we didn't spend enough time together. We can do anything we want in these times as long as we're together."

Ron smiled warmly, taking Hermione's hand in his. "Good idea!"

"I know!" Hermione said with a self-satisfied smile. "I gave Harry the same diary so he wouldn't be suspicious. Although you weren't as subtle in your present buying."

Ron fiddled with the pages of the diary. "Did you like the perfume?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "I appreciated the thought."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled darkly. "I knew it was a stupid idea. The woman in the shop insisted that everyone liked it. She said it was their best-selling perfume."

Hermione gave Ron's hand a comforting squeeze. "I think you were scammed." she said gently.

Ron groaned. How could the perfume have been that bad? It had been the second most expensive in the shop. "Does it really smell so badly?"

Hermione grimaced. "It's not unbearable. I would wear it if you wanted me to."

Ron shook his head, faking a smile. "If it smells as bad as it does, you can put it straight in the bin. I don't mind."

"No." Hermione said firmly. "I may not wear it, but I plan on keeping it. It comes in a nice bottle if nothing else."

Ron smiled his appreciation. "How's your new book?" he asked conversationally, eager to put the perfume mistake far behind him.

"Oh, it's amazing!" Her eyes lit up instantly. "It was everything I thought it would be. The theory's rather complex to get your head around, but once you approach at it from a few different angles, you can really see the beauty of it."

Ron barely heard her words. Somehow the fact that Harry's present received such glowing praise didn't matter. When Hermione's eyes sparkled with that excitement and that fervour, nothing else counted.

Hermione drew to an uncertain halt, looking uncertainly back at Ron. "What?"

"How can you be so excited about Numerology?"

Hermione looked put out. "It's fascinating."

"I like it when you're fascinated. Your eyes light up."

Hermione smiled, glancing downwards to her wristwatch. "I'm sorry I was so late. We've only got five more minutes."

"Let's not waste them."

Ron took the book from Hermione's hand and tossed it to the ground. It landed with the pages down. Ron quickly got to his knees.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he gently placed it safely with both covers firmly shut. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out.

He heard Hermione groan slightly. He took the paper and rose to his feet.

"Ron, give that to me now!" Hermione said firmly.

"What is it?"

It's … it's Victor's reply to my last letter."

Ron glowered downwards at the parchment as if it would somehow cross the sea and reach Victor Krum himself.

"Ron, don't open it!"

Ron laughed bluntly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"That's my private business. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Is it a love note?"

"No!" Hermione cried, shouting now in exasperation. "Victor is a friend, nothing more. He's nothing compared to you!"

Ron still scowled at the letter. He had seen Hermione and Victor at the Yule Ball. They had not danced like friends. Could it truly be possible that after all this time, after all that he and Hermione had done, she and Krum were still an item?

He began to unfold the letter. Hermione rose to her feet, moving close, seizing his attention.

"Don't open it. If you trust me, Ron, don't open it."

Ron's mouth moved wordlessly, unable to find the exact words to express his anger. If Hermione had nothing to hide, then why could he not see the letter?

It was with great reluctance that he passed the letter to Hermione. She looked grateful to the have the letter back in her possession and pocketed it immediately.

"I'm going downstairs." Ron grunted.

"Whatever happened to making the most of the last few minutes?" Hermione asked with an encouraging smile.

"They've gone." Snatching his homework diary from the arm of the sofa he stormed out of the room, heading down the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Harry. He fell forward onto his bed, letting the planner slide from his hands.

As he lay, letting his anger simmer, trying to understand Hermione's position, wondering exactly what Krum had said in his letter, his homework planner sang loudly.

"Trust in yourself and anything is possible!"

4


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Continuing from last weeks thanks, i want to say thank you to all the people who added this to story alert. So, thank you to, ****Violet Harrison, AnHonoraryWeasley, hellotheremynameisnicole, RonMioneOnly, seventeen4ever, SophieAndRupertJustMarried, anna42hmr, marsiWHOdini, Atalia Malfoy, tripmom, neuroticmess, abciloveyou.**

**Reviews are always welcome; I'd especially like to know what you thought of the Order of the Phoenix segment as a whole.**

* * *

><p>Sprawled out under the sun on the second last day of term, Ron was lost in thought. The battle at the Ministry of Magic had certainly left a lasting impression. With Sirius gone, Harry had been withdrawn and silent ever since their return to Hogwarts. But it was not just Harry that had been suffering; Ron's mind was plagued with fears for the future. Who would be the next victim of You-Know-Who's return? How much more violence would there be?<p>

Finally, Ron understood Hermione's urgency to set aside time in which they could be together. They had to make the most of the time they had. They shouldn't waste a single minute. The rebirth of You-Know-Who put everybody's future into jeopardy. Battles would be fought and lives would no doubt be lost.

Ron jumped, pulled from his thoughts, by Hermione lying next to him out of nowhere.

"You're early." Hermione said brightly. "I knew that homework diary would have a good effect on you."

Ron laughed, but it was a hollow sound.

Hermione propped herself up on one elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking."

"That's a bad sign." Hermione said with a wry smile.

Ron couldn't return it. "Something bad is gonna happen, isn't it? If Sirius was killed, what hope do _we_ have? What if something happened to Harry? What if something happened to you?"

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Telling you not to worry isn't going to do any good, is it?"

Ron shook his head.

"We just have to do everything we can to make sure Voldemort can be stopped."

Ron winced. Somehow the name seemed even worse coming from Hermione's mouth.

"The first step would be to say his name." Hermione said pointedly.

"Forget it!" Ron snapped. "He almost killed my dad!"

Hermione clicked her tongue. "Stubbornness will get you nowhere."

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"You're the most stubborn boy I've ever met! Although, I must admit, Harry isn't far behind."

"Can't we tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him about us. Harry has a right to know that we're … together."

Smiling understandingly, Hermione rested one hand gently on Ron's chest. "I've told you that Harry can't know!"

"Why not?" Ron asked, sighing in exasperation. "You know how he was in the summer when we didn't tell him anything. What harm could it do?"

"Did Harry tell you why Dumbledore said he didn't appoint him prefect?"

Ron nodded. "He said that Harry had too much responsibility already. So what?"

"So, Harry has enough on his plate without thinking about us. He needs us as friends, as separate entities. He needs as much support from us as possible, especially now that Sirius is gone, and we can only give him that if he thinks we're just friends."

Ron grunted his half-hearted agreement.

"Let's try and think of something happier." Hermione said, shuffling closer to Ron. "I'm looking forward to staying at yours over the summer. I wonder … whether I could share your room … until Harry arrives, of course. Would that look too suspicious?"

"I dunno. Ginny could be persuaded to keep it a secret. We could just tell everyone you were in her room as normal."

"It seems risky." Hermione said with a frown.

"We've been taking risks all year with the DA."

"And look how that ended."

"Maybe you're right-"

"No!" Hermione interjected suddenly as if awakening from an epiphany. "If you think we can get away with it, then trust your instinct."

"Um … okay." Ron said, laughing disbelievingly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Hermione said firmly, her eyes brimming with sincerity.

She fished in her pocket and handed Ron a folded note. He looked up at her in puzzlement.

"It's Viktor's last letter. You can read it."

Ron clenched his jaw as he looked to the letter. Ron and Hermione had never mentioned the day Ron had found Krum's letter, but it had never left his mind. In the darkest reaches of his confidence he was plagued by the fact that the two were still in touch.

But somehow, looking into Hermione's eyes, he knew there was nothing romantic in their most recent letter. He knew that there was nothing but friendship between Krum and Hermione.

With a shake of his head he handed the letter back to Hermione with a warm smile. "I don't need to read it. If you say Krum's just a friend, I trust you."

Hermione beamed down at him. She had a quick glance over both shoulders before leaning down to kiss Ron on the lips.

When she pulled away, Ron saw that familiar twinkle in her eyes. It was the same twinkle that appeared when she got full marks in a piece of homework, the same twinkle that appeared when she first broke the spine of a new book.

"I thought you didn't want to take risks." Ron said, looking around at the dozen or so groups of students all enjoying the weather as well as them.

Hermione shrugged. "It's quite a turn on." she admitted.

"Perhaps we should have another trip to the toilet together on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow?"

"I've a better plan." she grinned impishly. "Let's go to the prefect's bathroom."

"Now? By the time we get up there we'll only have a few more minutes of our hour. You have to stick to the homework diary."

"I wrote the diary, and I can break it!" Hermione retorted, grabbing Ron's arm and trying to heave him up.

He let her pull him upwards, but he didn't let go of her hand. "Come on! Let's run!" he said without knowing why. He was suddenly full of energy and it needed to be spent.

Hermione hesitated before shrugging. "Okay."

They flew through the grounds, tore up the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Boris the Bewildered. Hermione clutched at a stitch as she spoke the password. Breathless and panting, the two entered the bathroom, locking the door behind them. They spent the afternoon sealed away, bathing together until they were as wrinkled as a couple of prunes.

The train journey back to London the next day was difficult to say the least. The conversation was flowing and Ron experienced some glorious victories against Harry in wizard chess, but every so often he would catch Hermione's eye. It would be two weeks until Ron saw Hermione again, and that seemed to be an awfully long time.

Watching Hermione climb into her parent's car, however, Ron found comfort in the fact that the next time they met, the next time they kissed, it would be truly special. In order to savour the best moments, he would have to learn to accept the worst.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Once again thanks to those who reviewed and added this to favourites. If you haven't yet I'd appreciate you taking a look at my other story on this account. It's more Ron and Hermione!**

* * *

><p>The weeks dragged by for Ron despite trying his hardest to distract himself from thinking of Hermione. He spent most of his time outside. When Fred, George and Ginny wouldn't play Quidditch with him, he would use his recently perfected charm to enchant the quaffle into motion. Whenever he cast this spell there was a painful twist in his stomach as he thought of the many hours Hermione had spent teaching him it.<p>

It was the morning of the 1st of July when Hermione finally arrived at the Burrow. Ron, however, was not awake to greet her. He lay fast asleep and snoring in his bed.

He was pulled from a dream by someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned, not opening his eyes, hoping that whatever wanted to wake him would give up. He was only shaken harder.

With a moan he let his eyes flutter open and adjust to the light. Although his vision was blurred with sleep he would recognise that bushy hair anywhere. He bolted up in bed, staring straight into the eyes of Hermione Granger. Without any thought he leaned straight in, kissing her ardently. Hermione returned his touch but it was only for a moment. She backed away and looked him in the eyes.

"The door's open." she said.

Ron frowned and then looked around Hermione to see Ginny stood in the doorway wearing a broad grin.

He turned back to Hermione, mouthing wordlessly like a fish out of water.

"It's okay." Hermione said with a laugh. "She already knows."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I thought we were gonna tell her together."

"I knew before Hermione even arrived." Ginny said, entering Ron's room and shutting the door.

"She was the girl outside the toilet aboard the Hogwarts Express." Hermione said disbelievingly. "I don't know how we didn't recognise her."

"Why did you run off?" Ron asked his sister crossly.

"I thought I would save the knowledge and use it for bargaining with." Ginny said craftily.

"Blackmail?" Ron cried, flopping backwards into bed. "Great! That's all we need."

"The terms are very reasonable." Hermione said. "Ginny stays quiet about you and me."

"And you never badmouth my choice in men again." Ginny finished, folding her arms across her chest.

"But you have terrible taste in men!" Ron snapped. "I'm only thinking of you!"

Ginny shook her head. "Have we got a deal?"

"Fine."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny pulled a face in Ron's direction, smiled in Hermione's and then left the room.

Ron waited until the door was firmly shut before turning his attention back to Hermione. "I missed you so much." he said affectionately.

Hermione replied only by leaning over him and kissing him. Their lips moved quickly against each other, both longing to make up for the last weeks of separation. Ron felt Hermione's legs move. She was kneeling over him, straddling him, but the kisses did not stop. Ron felt some sort of basic instinct guide his hands to clutch Hermione's waist; his fingers touched a few inches of bare skin where her t-shirt had ridden up.

Abruptly the door was slammed open again. Ron and Hermione drew away in panic to see their disturber. Ginny was in the doorway once more.

"I forgot to mention, you also have to do my chores for the rest of the summer." She raised an eyebrow. "And you also have to remember to lock the door."

With a loud laugh she left once more. Ron could hear her footsteps disappear down the corridor this time.

Hermione didn't waste a second in moving quickly to lock the door.

"I hate my sister." Ron said with a half-hearted laugh.

"You should be grateful, Ron." Hermione said, returning to the bed. "She's known about us for a year but she hasn't told anyone. It's because of that I get to share your bed."

"Um … you're sharing my bed?" Ron questioned, instantly turning crimson.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Ron shook his head frantically. "Don't take this the wrong way. I just assumed you would want a spare bed brought up."

Hermione huffed. "You prude, Ronald Weasley. If you don't want me, I'll gladly sleep in Ginny's room."

Ron sat up, both arms supporting him. "You know I don't want that!" He leant in to kiss her neck but stopped suddenly. A pungent stench reached his nostrils, reeking almost as badly as one the Potions dungeons. Ron sniffed, tracing the scent to a patch just below Hermione's jaw bone. He drew away to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." Hermione said diffidently. "It's the perfume you bought me for Christmas."

Ron twisted his face in disgust. "It's awful. Why the hell are you wearing it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Come on," Ron encouraged. "You've never worn it before. Why start now?"

"I've been wearing it recently." Hermione was turning a light shade of pink. "Well, over the past fortnight anyway. My parents think I'm mad, and Crookshanks won't come near me, but it's been comforting. I missed you, Ron, and the perfume made me think of you."

Ron grinned helplessly. He felt a warm sense of joy burn through his body at her words. "Every time I cast the movement charm on my quaffle I thought of you." he said, looking downwards, abruptly shy in her presence. "It sounds stupid really."

Hermione lifted his chin with two gentle fingers. "It's not stupid." she said firmly. "Memories can be awoken by many things."

Ron chuckled to himself. "You sound like Dumbledore. And you smell like Snape!"

Hermione pushed Ron backwards, making the bed spring's creak. "How dare you!" she said, placing both hands on her hips in mock indignation.

Ron sighed tenderly, stretching his hand to run up and down Hermione's jeans. "It's good to have you back."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Arthur Weasley's voice echoed around the house before she got her chance.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

Hermione backed away from Ron letting him rise from his bed. At the dinner table, Hermione was greeted by various greetings from all members of Weasley family she had not yet seen. Ron sat opposite Ginny just as Hermione was engulfed in an embrace from Mrs Weasley. Ginny flashed a knowing, devilish smile which Ron returned with a rude gesture that would have certainly earned him reprimand from both Hermione and his mother if their arms were not currently locked.

"All we need is Harry and everything will be back to normal." Mrs Weasley said with a laugh as she pulled away from Hermione to serve the eggs and bacon.

Ron thought of Harry at the Dursley's, and how awful his last two weeks must have been. He would probably be locked up in his room now, alone, dreaming of Hogwarts. Imagining Harry's loneliness made Ron all the more grateful for Hermione's presence. He wouldn't waste a second of it.

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello****, hope you enjoy the chapter,**

* * *

><p>The first term back at Hogwarts had been one that had passed with several changes that had shaken Ron to his core. Somehow Ron had found himself no longer on speaking terms with Hermione and somehow in a relationship with Lavender Brown.<p>

Ron had tried to justify his actions a thousand times, saying to himself that he had only kissed Lavender to make Hermione jealous, and that Hermione deserved the pain she was evidently suffering. Despite the fact that Hermione and Krum were no longer in a relationship, they had once kissed. The thought of Hermione kissing another before him made Ron's blood boil. And now, if Krum wasn't enough, Hermione had set her sights on the pretty boy, Cormac McLaggen. If she was infatuated enough with McLaggen to be taking him to the Slug Club Christmas party tonight, then Ron had every right to be with Lavender.

Ron was sat on his bed, tearing his expired homework planner up page by page. He looked at every hour that Hermione and he had spent together, remembering every single one individually, and it only made him more furious.

As he tore each page, Ron found himself wishing for some company to distract him. If Harry was here, he would have provided a diversion from Ron's ever increasing anger, but unfortunately he too was at Slughorn's party. Ron laughed hollowly at the thought of Harry taking Loony Lovegood to a party.

It was then, thinking of Harry, that an idea struck him. He could borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak down to the party, then he would be able to see Hermione and McLaggen. There was something going on between the two, and he was determined to find it.

He rummaged through Harry's trunk until his hands touched the wispy silken material. He was about to wrap it around him when he heard a voice from behind.

"Hello, Won-Won."

It was Lavender Brown, speaking in a deep, seductive tone.

Ron suppressed a groan as he dropped the cloak and turned to face her. Initially his romance with Lavender had been thoroughly enjoyable, but there had always been something missing. The two had nothing in common, and did little else other than kiss. While the kissing was all well and good, it was nothing compared to the time he had shared with Hermione.

"Hi, Lavender." Ron said half-heartedly.

"Neville said you were up here. I thought we could spend some time together."

"Good old Neville." Ron said through gritted teeth.

If Lavender noticed his anger, she certainly didn't show it. She almost skipped to Ron's side, seizing his hand and pulling him towards his bed. "Let's snuggle."

"I was planning on getting an early night." Ron said quickly, digging his heels in.

"Don't you want me?" Lavender said, placing a hand on her hip, cocking her head slightly.

Ron had to bite his lip in order to keep the truth at bay. "Of course I do. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"That's no excuse." Lavender insisted with a pout. "Come on, sit here."

Ron caved in and followed Lavender to his bed. They sat in exactly the same position he and Hermione had on the night they had first kissed. Lavender was certainly wasting no time in leaning in for a kiss. Ron gently pushed her away.

"Maybe we could just talk." Ron suggested, offering a smile.

"Well, okay." Lavender said reluctantly. She crossed her legs and turned to face Ron. "What shall we talk about?"

Ron hesitated, racking his brain. "Do you like Quidditch?"

Lavender grinned broadly. "I like it when _you_ play Quidditch."

Ron cleared his throat, and attempted a new approach. "What do you like to do? I mean, have you got hobbies or something?"

Lavender took his hand, linking their fingers. "I like to be with you."

Ron sighed heavily. It seemed unlikely he would be able to escape Lavender's clutches to check on Hermione. He would have to try a different tactic to obtain the information he needed.

"Has Hermione ever talked to you about Cormac McLaggen?"

"No, but I know she invited him to the Slug Club party tonight. I thought you and her were friends. I haven't seen you together in ages."

"We fell out." Ron mumbled. His eyes were beginning to prickle with heat as he struggled to keep back the tears. He and Hermione had argued many times before, but this time things seemed irrevocable.

Lavender smiled comfortingly. "You don't need to worry about her. You've got me now, Won-Won. I'll look after you."

Ron was saved the bother of replying by Lavender leaning in and kissing him. Their kiss began to deepen. Lavender moved herself onto Ron's lap. Ron tried to think of Hermione. He tried to pretend that Lavender was her. It didn't work. He was forced to pull away from her again.

Lavender stared at him with wide questioning eyes.

"Uh … I need the loo." Ron invented quickly.

Lavender's curiosity faded into a grin as she moved aside. "Hurry back, Won-Won."

Ron hurried out of the boy's dorm, heading downstairs to the common room. He had hoped to find someone to help him provide some excuse to escape Lavender's claws, but the common room was occupied only be several third years and Neville Longbottom. Ron threw a savage glare in Neville's direction before deciding on the only possible course of action. He headed towards the portrait. Running away was cowardly but imperative.

Before he had crossed the common room, he saw the portrait open and Hermione climb threw. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring open-mouthed.

Hermione wore a knee length, pale pink dress and a glinting silver necklace. Her hair was somewhat dishevelled, coming loose from its previous neat styling. Her lipstick was smeared slightly.

Ron froze, stuck between complimenting her beauty and mocking her dishevelment.

"I suppose you came straight from McLaggen, did you?" Ron said cruelly. "Where is he?"

"I left him at the party." Hermione said aloofly, barley giving Ron a second glance.

"I think it's clear he got off with you. How'd he compare to me?"

"His technique was rather more violent." Hermione said coldly.

Ron's scowl disappeared. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No! Of course not! But I think it's safe to say I'll be avoiding him from now on. He's served his purpose."

Ron struggled to suppress his joy. It couldn't even be dampened by the thought of Hermione and McLaggen under the mistletoe.

"You look great tonight, by the way." Ron said.

Hermione glowered, finally meeting his gaze. "You have a girlfriend!"

"I don't want her!" Ron protested.

Lavender's voice echoed down the stairs with the worst possible timing.

"Hurry up, Won-Won. Get back to bed!"

Ron had never seen Hermione looking more furious. He half expected more of her conjured canaries to appear out of nowhere and make a second attack.

Instead Hermione simply stormed past him, slamming into his shoulder as she went. She disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dorm; Ron was sure he heard her sob as she went.

He turned to leave the common room. The third year students were staring with curious eyes.

"What?" Ron snapped, advancing on them.

They shook their heads as their cowered against each other.

Ron clenched his fists in anger and stormed out of Gryffindor tower, clutching his smarting shoulder. Hermione and McLaggen were clearly finished and he was trapped with Lavender. There had to be some way to back out of this mess. Ron needed a plan, sooner rather than later. It was a shame that Hermione was the one who usually had the brilliant ideas.

Ron walked without direction, with hands screwed up in his pocket, clenching and unclenching his jaw, trying his hardest to think sensibly. By the time he managed to scrape a few feeble plans together, he found he was somewhere on the third floor. He walked until he found the door that had once concealed Fluffy, Devil's Snare and the rest of the guardians of the Philosophers Stone.

Ron could not avoid making the obvious comparison between Lavender Brown and Devil's Snare. The harder you struggled the tighter their grip became. Ron expected some sort of revelation to hit him as he stared at the heavy wooden door, but nothing happened. With a heavy heart he turned and began to retrace his steps. For now, until a feasible plan was formed, Lavender was here to stay.

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

* * *

><p>Upon his awakening in the hospital wing, it took Ron a few minutes to remember how he had got here. He remembered eating the Chocolate Cauldrons from the box on the floor … He remembered waking up in Slughorn's office and sharing a glass of mead with Harry and the potions master … Then everything was blank.<p>

Ron tried to sit up in his hospital bed but was stopped by a sickening churning in his stomach. He lay still, breathing heavily after such little movement.

It was only now that he noticed his visitor. Curled up on the bed next door was Hermione, smiling as she slept. In one hand she clutched a cylindrical cerise bottle. Ron instantly recognised it as the perfume he had bought her. A lump rose in his throat; despite his stupidity, despite all his hateful comments, Hermione still seemingly cared.

Ron's attention was forced away from Hermione by voices outside the hospital wing.

"I want to see him!" said the desperate voice of Lavender Brown.

"He already has one visitor." Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "He had a close shave, and if it wasn't for Mr Potter, he would be dead."

Dead? What had been in that mead?

"Who's in there with him?" Lavender asked indignantly. "I'm his girlfriend! Surely I'm more important."

"Miss Granger's currently visiting. She's been there all night in fact. She dropped off, and she seemed so deep in sleep I didn't want to wake her."

"All night?" Lavender spat savagely. "That's not allowed!"

"I felt that Mr Weasley's case was a special one." Madame Pomfrey said, sounding less than pleased with Lavender's tone.

Lavender gave an indignant squeal, but said nothing more. Ron could only assume she had left when Madame Pomfrey entered alone. She almost walked straight past Ron, needing a double take to notice his open eyes.

"Well, it's about time." she said, standing at the foot of the bed. "You've been out for nearly two days."

Ron's mouth fell open. "What happened?"

"I think you'd like it better if Miss Granger told you the story."

As Madame Pomfry hurried away, Ron was sure he saw a gentle smile grace her stony features.

Ron turned his attention back to Hermione "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione only stirred in her sleep.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes flickered open. She shielded her eyes from the light with an open hand. She looked about her in a daze before her eyes fell upon Ron. She jumped up from the bed, hurrying to Ron's bedside, beaming widely.

"You're awake!" she said warmly, sitting on his bed. "I was starting to think you wouldn't open your eyes again."

"What happened to me?"

"Do you remember eating the Chocolate Cauldrons? They were spiked with love potion, so Harry took you to Slughorn to get a cure. Slughorn gave you a glass of mead as a pick-me-up. Turns out it was poisoned. If Harry hadn't thought to use a Bezoar, I don't think you would have made it. You've been unconscious for two days. Harry, Fred and George, Ginny and Lavender have all been to visit as well."

Ron needed a few seconds to take the information in. A million questions filled his head. He settled on the one that mattered most.

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" Hermione asked, taking his hand. "You didn't know what was in those Chocolate Cauldrons."

Swallowing his pride, Ron replied, "I shouldn't have got involved with Lavender."

Hermione looked down in to her lap with an expression that was impossible to read.

"I was angry," Ron continued. "And I wanted to hurt you. As soon as Ginny told me that you snogged Krum, I wanted to let you know how it felt. It was horrible, and I'm sorry."

Ron could not remember the last time he had seen Hermione lost for words. She seemed to be unable to say anything.

"I tried to get rid of Lavender ages ago. I wanted do to it without hurting her as well. I couldn't think of the best way to do it."

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said quietly, her voice choked slightly.

"I'm forgiven?" Ron could scarcely believe his luck.

Hermione nodded. "You talked in your sleep." She still did not raise her gaze. Her voice was becoming more guttural by the second.

"What'd I say?"

Hermione suddenly released a sob. However, as she turned to look at him, Ron found she was smiling.

"You said my name." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It was Ron's turn to be lost for words.

"You were stupid and you were pathetic." Hermione said, taking a great sniff and holding Ron's hand in hers. "But I suppose I deserved it."

"No." Ron said firmly. "You didn't deserve it. You had every right to kiss Krum." The words were difficult but necessary. "And as soon as I'm discharged, I'm gonna go straight to Lavender and tell her that we're finished."

Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office before Hermione could reply.

"I think you better hurry along to lessons, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "Mr Weasley needs his rest. I'll be back shortly with your Essence of Rue."

Ron didn't know what Essence of Rue was nor did he care.

Hermione stood up. "I'll come back at lunch for a few minutes. And I'll be back tonight with Harry."

Ron smiled his appreciation. Letting go of her hand seemed hard; it was if they were joined with glue.

"I missed talking to you." Ron said tenderly. "Lavender wasn't much for conversation."

"I'd noticed." Hermione said dryly.

Ron tried to sit up once more, but only succeeded in spreading a savage pain through his stomach. He winced loudly.

By some means, Hermione seemed to read Ron's intentions. She leant over Ron, her hair, bushier than usual, forming a curtain around them. The following kiss was more enjoyable and more passionate than any he had experienced during the last four months. Hermione tried to draw away, but as soon as her eyes met his, she was kissing him once more.

"You'll be late," Ron said in the brief moments when their kisses separated. "For charms."

"I don't care." Hermione mumbled as she took a breath.

Ron withdrew, putting his fingers gently over her lips. "Go on! Flitwick'll be mad."

Hermione stood, breathing quickly. "I'll be back at lunch."

"I know! Go!"

Ron watched her shoulder her bag and head for the exit. She paused in the door, turning to give Ron one last perfect smile.

For the first time in many weeks Ron was able to sleep well at night.

Over the next few days Lavender came to visit numerous times, but on every single occasion Ron pretended to be asleep. She was getting increasingly irate, especially when she saw Hermione by his bedside. Perhaps breaking up with her wouldn't be so hard after all.

4


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here's the penultimate chapter of Half Blood Prince!**

* * *

><p>Ron had been concocting a plan for the last few weeks, ever since he and Lavender had officially broken up. Despite receiving instant forgiveness from Hermione, he knew that there had to be some way he could make up for being so stupid. Needing inspiration for a suitable act of contrition, he had turned to Ginny, apologising profusely for things he had said about Dean. He also made it crystal clear just how much he appreciated her sticking to their pact despite him betraying it. Ginny seemed pleased with her brother's apology, but made it painfully obvious that the only reason she had kept quiet about Ron and Hermione's actions had been for Hermione's sake.<p>

With Ginny's help, Ron had made a faultless plan. The only problem with it was that it had to be carefully orchestrated.

In Care of Magical Creatures one day, Ron slipped Hermione a note whilst no one was looking.

The note read, 'Meet me by the Room of Requirement at 7.00 tonight. Don't worry about Harry.'

At 6.00 that night Ron went down to the Room of Requirement, focussing his mind on exactly what he needed. When he entered, he wasn't disappointed.

At 6.30 Ginny approached Harry, saying that she needed help with some Defence Against the Dark Arts revision. Ginny later told Ron how enthusiastic Harry had been to assist.

At 6.50 Ron emerged from the Room of Requirement awaiting Hermione's arrival.

She arrived exactly on time and followed Ron back into the room.

Ron watched her eagerly, desperate to see her reaction. As she looked around her, she smiled warmly.

The Room of Requirement had provided Ron with hundreds of floating candles, flying gently against a backdrop of crimson drapes. To one side was a long table that was buckling under the weight of the plates of food and glasses of Butterbeer it was carrying. The soft, slow music of a guitar filled the room, originating from some unseen source.

"Wow," Hermione said breathless. "What is this?"

"It's to make things up to you." Ron said sheepishly. "I should have asked you to the Yule Ball, I should have gone with you to Slughorn's party, and I certainly shouldn't have got involved with Lavender. You deserved better."

Hermione took his hand. "You didn't have to go to these lengths, Ron."

"Yes, I did." Ron said firmly. "And don't worry about Harry. Everything's taken care of."

Hermione looked as if she might cry.

Ron quickly tried to distract her. "It would be great if you would accompany me to the ball." He said, trying to sound as smooth as possible. "It may not be much of a ball, but it's yours."

Hermione beamed at him. "Of course I will."

"There's only one problem." Ron said with a sigh. "I'm a rubbish dancer."

Hermione leaned in, looping her arms around his neck. "So am I." she said, whispering in his ear.

Ron laughed, letting his hands hold Hermione's waist. They began to sway ever so slightly, moving together in what could be barely be called a dance.

"How long have you been planning this?" Hermione asked.

"Weeks." Ron replied. "I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know where to have it. Ginny eventually thought of the Room of Requirement."

Hermione laughed. "It's a shame we didn't think of this sooner. We could have snuck away from Harry more often."

"Nah, he would have got suspicious." Ron said, the regret tangible in his voice.

Hermione held him tighter. "It's hard to lying to Harry. It's hard pretending that we're just friends. Sometimes I just want him to walk in on us to make things easier."

"When are we going to tell him? I know we need to think of him, but we can't keep it a secret forever."

"I don't know. You think I've got all the answers, don't you?"

Ron smiled. "You've got most of them. Seriously, I don't know where me and Harry would be without you."

"You'd probably still be wriggling around in that Devil's Snare." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ron's tone suddenly became grave. "We'd be dead, and you know it." He pulled away from her, not letting his hands leave her body.

Hermione looked to the floor. "I wouldn't say that."

"Don't be modest, Hermione! You know we'd have never made it past that damn plant. We never would have found the Basilisk's weakness or saved Sirius. I don't think we ever thanked you for all the times you've saved our skin."

Hermione was turning crimson.

"Without you, me and Harry would be no more, and You-Know-Who would be running things."

"Ron," Hermione barked, letting her hands fall to clutch Ron's shoulders sharply. "Stop talking."

"Why?"

"We don't have all night." Hermione said brusquely. "I want this evening to be perfect. Don't talk of death of all things! Life's hard enough without you harping on about what would have happened if I hadn't been there to save you."

"Sorry." Ron said meekly, hanging his head.

"And don't forget about all the stuff you've done." Hermione said, thankfully lowering her tone. "Harry and I would never have been able to get past that chess set."

Ron smiled playfully. "I was pretty good that day, wasn't I?"

Hermione gently massaged his shoulders. "You were great." She smiled coyly. "But let's forget the past. You finally plucked the courage up to ask me to a ball."

"It's a pretty rubbish ball." Ron said, grinning. "No one else showed up."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad. It means we can be ourselves."

She leant in to lightly kiss Ron's neck.

Ron was vaguely aware of the candles dimming gently, adapting to the changes. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair as her kisses proceeded up to the corner of his jaw bone and along its line until she found his lips.

He gratefully returned her kisses, pulling her tightly against him. Lavender was a distant memory; her kisses were nothing but a bad dream. How Hermione could surpass her in every way possible was a mystery.

It was strange that Ron thought back to the word's of Draco Malfoy when Hermione held so much of his attention. Without him, none of this would have been possible. He made a mental note to thank him one day, but for now it would have to wait. Ron and Hermione had the whole night to themselves, and he would not waste a moment.

4


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the last chapter of Half Blood Prince. I'm aware that very little happens in this chapter, it's rather boring, and I'm not entirely happy with it. Normally I don't like to post what I'm not happy with, but in this case I really couldn't find a way to make the aftermath of Dumbledore's funeral an interesting affair. Hopefully, with the movement into Deathly Hallows, things might get more interesting.**

**Also, I have a new story started, entitled The Perfect Man, and I'm really liking how it's turning out. If you're in the mood for more Romione, go and check it out.**

* * *

><p>Ron was packing his trunk alone in the boy's dorm the morning after the death of Albus Dumbledore. In the common room below, there were food and drinks in Dumbledore's honour, but Ron did not feel like a party. Neither, it seemed, did Harry. Ron could see his best friend wandering the grounds. Even from the height of Gryffindor Tower, Ron could tell it was him; what other black-haired student would be wondering the grounds alone at the end of term?<p>

Ron threw a pile of clothes into his trunk just as a small voice called his name from the doorway.

Ron looked up to see Hermione there, her eyes puffy from her tears.

"Hi." he said feebly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hi." she replied with a sigh. She hung in the doorway, seemingly unable to move.

"I thought I'd start packing." Ron said, dropping the last of his clothes into his trunk, trying to keep his tone as casual as possible.

Hermione nodded noncommittally.

"Can't believe Dumbledore's gone."

Hermione didn't even blink at his words.

Ron turned from his packing. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "Why won't you talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Hermione snapped waspishly. "If you want to make small talk, be my guest, but don't expect a reply."

"I'm just trying to trying to cheer you up."

"Don't bother!"

"Why are you taking this out on me?" Ron asked sharply. Hermione's anger was as infectious as her laughter. "All I want to do is help."

Hermione finally entered the room. She picked up one of Ron's t-shirts from his trunk and began folding it neatly.

"I know." she said wearily, putting the t-shirt down and moving onto the next. "But I can't stop thinking about Dumbledore. He was the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of, and now he's gone."

Ron didn't know what to say. He glanced out the window to see Harry now heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"First Sirius and now Dumbledore." Hermione continued, her hands trembling somewhat as she folded a pair of jeans. "And it's only the beginning. Who else will we have to lose?"

Ron still didn't have the words to comfort her. Instead, he took his jeans from her hands and put her arms around her. He felt her return his embrace as she shook with the tears that were now falling.

Ron knew that his attempts to cheer her up had failed once, but he was determined to try once more.

"We could go to the prefect's bathroom." he suggested, one hand smoothing Hermione's hair, one hand resting at the small of her back. "This is the last time we'll be prefects, we should enjoy the privileges."

Hermione drew away from him gently, shaking her head. "I'm not in the mood, Ron. Just … hold me."

Ron nodded obediently. He gently guided Hermione's head to rest against his chest.

"You know that no matter what happens," Ron said, his voice a faint whisper. "I'll protect you if I can."

"It's not me that I'm worried about." Hermione said, snaking her arms around Ron's waist. "What if … what if …"

"I'm scared, too." Ron interrupted, holding her tightly. "But … we've gotta be brave. We've gotta think like Harry. If he can keep going, then so can we."

Ron felt her nod against him. He lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ears and wipe her eyes.

"You're not mad about him and Ginny are you?" Hermione asked, clearing her throat.

"I was at first. But what can I do to stop them? They can do what they like. If we can be together, then Harry has every right to be with my sister."

"I think you're finally starting to grow up, Ronald." Hermione said fondly. She lifted her head and kissed his chin.

"D'you think so?" Ron asked, unable to stop himself sounding impressed.

"You're getting there." Hermione said. She smiled briefly but it was gone almost as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you feel better?" Ron asked helplessly. "I hate seeing you cry."

Hermione stood straight and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"You've already made me feel better." she said, although tears were still shinning in her eyes.

Ron wasn't convinced by her words. "We could go downstairs to the party. It might help."

Hermione shook her head defiantly. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to his bedside. "Let's just lie here."

"What if someone comes up?"

"They won't. They're too busy downstairs. The only threat is Harry."

"He's at Hagrid's."

Hermione smiled. "Perfect."

She lay first and Ron followed, stretching out next to her, barely a centimetre between them. She guided Ron's hand around her waist and snuggled closely against him.

Ron had no idea how long they lay there, locked in each other's arms; he dosed off without realising. He woke sometime later to see Hermione sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed talking to Harry, who was beginning to pack away his things in his trunk.

The three spent the rest of the morning together, discussing exactly how one went about finding a Horcrux. The only thing that was concrete at the end of their discussion was the seeming impossibility of their task.

Saying goodbye to Hermione at King's Cross that afternoon was one of the hardest things Ron had ever had to do. His mood was not improved by the thought that there would be much more difficult things ahead. He watched Hermione's car drive until it turned a corner and was gone. It was not until Ginny began tugging at his sleeve that he realised his parents had been calling him. It was time to go home.

4


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. This is another somewhat uneventful chapter, but it's one that leads to all the excitement of the Horcrux mission. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you have not yet viewed my newest story _The Perfect Man_ I'd really appreciate you having a look. It's more Romione to satiate your hunger until the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The summer had passed quickly. Taking Harry from the Dursley's, receiving the gifts of Dumbledore's will and the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding had passed in a blinding blur. Ron had not expected to be back at Grimmauld Place that summer, but here they were, hiding and waiting for their opportunity to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Harry would often sit alone in Sirius' old bedroom for hours on end, meaning Ron and Hermione spent a great deal of time alone together; in fact, they had never seen so much of each other. After the first night in Grimmauld Place, which the three had spent camping in the front room, the three had each chosen a room of their own. Ron would often sneak along to Hermione's room and share her bed. Harry seemed oblivious.

One evening in late August when Ron entered Hermione's bedroom, he saw her tucked up in bed, her face hidden in a book. Ron read the title with a smile.

"You're still reading that book?" Ron said in disbelief. "Seven years later you're still reading that book."

Hermione jumped but smiled when she saw Ron in the doorway. She placed _Hogwarts, A History_ on the bedside table and then patted the bed.

Ron sat next to her. He lifted a hand to tuck some stray strands of Hermione's hair behind her ears.

"It feels weird not getting ready for Hogwarts." Hermione said. "If I can't be at Hogwarts, I thought I'd at least read about it."

"You already know it off by heart."

Hermione ignored him. "It was the first book I ever read from the wizarding world. That seems so long ago now."

"What was it like getting your letter in the muggle world?"

"We thought the first letter was a joke. We threw it straight in the fire. The letters kept coming, and before we knew it Professor McGonagall was in our front room, explaining wizard schooling. My mum took me to Diagon Alley. Both of us were sceptical, but we found the Leaky Cauldron, and the barman told us we'd come to the right place. That's when I bought _Hogwarts, A History_."

"You must miss your parents."

Hermione sighed. "At least I know they won't get hurt."

Ron took both her hands, resting on her stomach, in one of his. "You can restore their memories, can't you, when this is all over?"

"Yeah," Hermione said distantly, her eyes beginning to glaze.

"That was the bravest thing you've ever done. I hope Harry appreciates it."

"Yeah," repeated Hermione.

Ron leant over her. He moved his free hand to her cheek, moving her gently to hold her attention.

"We'll go and find them." he said in whisper. "We'll go together, and they'll get their memories back."

Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Do you think they'll like me when they meet me properly?" Ron asked, standing from the bed and beginning to pace the room.

"Of course they will." Hermione chided.

"But what if they don't?"

While Ron did have a genuine concern for the impression he would give Mr and Mrs Granger, this was only a tiny speck of worry compared to his fear for their mission to destroy the Horcruxes. Ron did not want to face those fears yet, and so he addressed the ones he could deal with.

"They'll love you. Now get into bed."

Ron placed his wand on the bedside table and did as he was told. He paused only briefly when he pulled back the blanket to fully appreciate Hermione in her short pyjama shorts and t-shirt before climbing in next to her.

She nestled closely, resting her head at the crook of Ron's neck.

"Why do I feel so much safer next to you?" Hermione said with a troubled sigh.

"Maybe it's my roguish good looks."

Hermione nudged him in the ribs with an incredulous snort. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"I _was_ being serious." Ron said with a playful grin.

Hermione smiled but only snuggled closer, moving one hand over his waist and one leg over his own. In response, Ron moved his own arm around her, holding her tightly.

"You're not afraid of being on that list, are you?" Ron asked.

It had only been a few days since Hermione's name had appeared in the Daily Prophet, stating she should turn herself into the Ministry of Magic for the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Ron could barely say the name without imagining the humiliation that muggle-borns would no doubt be subject to during the interrogation to discover how they had obtained their magical powers.

"It's hard not to be afraid." Hermione admitted. "This registration is just the beginning. If we don't stop Voldemort, his influence will spread even further, and soon there'll be no safe place for muggle-borns."

"If anyone from the ministry tries to get near you, they'll have to go through me."

Hermione raised her head, moving close to kiss Ron's lips. "That's very sweet." she said.

Ron could not help but notice the hopelessness in her tone.

Suddenly there was a clatter of bins outside. Ron jerked upwards, flying out of bed, grabbing his wand and peering out of a crack in the curtains within seconds.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, propping herself up on one elbow. "It's just a cat or something."

Ron saw that she was right. A tabby cat detangled itself from the rubbish now spilling from the bin and sped away down the road.

Ron lowered his wand feeling rather stupid. "It could have been a death eater." he said defensively. "Or even a snatcher."

"Don't start getting paranoid." Hermione said firmly. "The death eaters have no idea where we are. Even if they do figure out where Harry is, they don't stand a chance of getting in."

Ron dropped his wand back to the table and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Hermione as she nestled against him.

"Worrying won't solve any problems." Hermione continued, speaking in a faint whisper. If Ron had not been so close, it would have been impossible to hear her. "We always knew there'd be risks."

"I didn't think they'd be so hard to deal with."

"Try and forget the risks." Hermione said soothingly, turning to lie facing him. "Just relax. Go to sleep."

Ron wasn't tired. Every noise he heard that night chilled him to the bone. Every desperate attempt to clear his mind was spoilt as he focussed once more on Hermione's form next to him and imagined a life without her.

She was consuming every moment of this thoughts. Ron was soon unable to deny the fact that Hermione Granger meant more to him than anything. He'd give up everything if it meant he didn't have to lose her, even this ridiculous mission to destroy Voldemort. Suddenly and forcefully, Ron had to accept the fact that he was in love with Hermione, but accepting that made everything harder. The paranoia was growing worse by the hour. The nightmares became more terrifying. Every second he spent with Hermione led him to be increasingly certain that something bad would happen to her, and nothing Hermione would say could change his mind.

4


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! ****I've wanted to write this chapter for some time. I think I like how it turned out, but let me know if you think differently.**

* * *

><p><em>She was impeded by her own shield charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed into the night.<em>

Ron had never felt so broken. For so long he had been blind to Harry and Hermione, but now he could see clearly. Hermione loved Harry, she always had done, and she always would. Every kiss that Ron and Hermione had shared had been a lie, for she had never meant them.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, catching him up as he marched between the trees. "Will you listen to me?"

Ron turned abruptly to face her, barely able to keep his eyes open through the sheets of rain and his own relentless tears.

"No! You don't need to explain anything. I get it! You chose him."

"You're not yourself, Ron! This is what the locket's done to you. Come back, calm down, and you'll see the truth."

"I can already see the truth!" Ron yelled. "Every moment you were with me, you dreamed of being with him!"

"No!" Hermione was shaking her head frantically. "I never have and never will have feelings for Harry."

"Don't lie to me, Hermione!" Ron shouted through a sob.

"I'm not lying!" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice level through her own tears. "You mean the world to me, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "You bitch!" Ron was at the end of his tether. Every part of him ached with the pain of Hermione's betrayal. "I trusted you!"

"Please, listen to me." Hermione said, her voice breaking. "If you leave, I don't think I can go on."

Ron wasn't listening to her. "In those letters to Krum you told him the truth, didn't you? You told him you were trapped with Ronald Weasley, when all you wanted was the famous Harry Potter."

"You know that's not true!"

"I'll never be as strong as Krum, or as good looking as McLaggen, or as brave as Harry. But I love you with all my heart. I'd give anything for you."

Hermione stood still, staring as tears trickled down her cheeks and fell to the forest floor. She was trembling from head to toe and staring at him beseechingly. "Don't leave. Please don't leave." She begged, grabbing Ron's arm, pulling him gently back to the tent.

He wrenched his arm from her grasp. "Don't touch me!"

Hermione let go instantly as if burnt.

"You don't need to worry anymore." Ron said, his hands shaking in anger. "I'm leaving, and you never have to see me again. You and Harry can be together."

Ron readied himself for Apparition.

Hermione seemed to sense his next move. "No! Ron, wait! I love you!"

Her words were too late. Ron was gone. He was stood in a field that he recognised instantly. It was one that he, Fred, George and Ginny had often walked the three miles from the Burrow to explore the forest at its border.

He turned to the north, hoping to see the Burrow in the distance, but all he saw were five men in his path, staring with raised eyebrows and open mouths.

There was silence until one man spoke.

"Get 'im!"

Ron, in a blind panic, began to run, forgetting all magic and thinking of nothing but escape. He sprinted through towards the trees, hearing the men following him, casting spells in his direction. Who were these men? The only answer that came to him in his panic was that they were snatchers.

It was only a matter of time before one spell found its target.

An invisible force caught Ron's angles. The Trip Jinx sent him crashing to the forest floor, where his head collided with a tree root.

The men released a roar of joy, surrounding him with wands extended. Before Ron could scramble away, one man heaved him to his feet and twisted his arms back around his back, holding his tightly. One of the snatchers felt in Ron's trouser pocket, taking his wand.

"Who've we got 'ere then?" said the man who had given the charge command, peering closely at Ron's face.

Blood was trickling down from an open wound on Ron's forehead. He racked his brain for a name that could get him out of this fix.

"I'm Stan, Stan Shunpike."

"Stan Shunpike, eh?" said the boss. "Never heard of 'im."

"I'm with the Dark Lord. I'm on your side." Ron's voice was trembling, not only due to his lies.

"No way, boss! He's lyin'!"

"Could be true."

"No way!"

"We should take him anyway."

"What would happen if we turned up sayin' we'd caught a death-eater? The Dark Lord don't like being messed around."

"We can't just let him go."

The argument continued.

Ron could see the snatcher that was holding his wand. He waited until he had the perfect chance, when the argument showed no sign of ebbing and the snatcher holding him was loosening his grip due to his engrossment in the dispute. Ron ducked down instantly, sending the snatcher holding him flipping over his back and crashing to the floor. Grabbing his wand from the loose grip of its bewildered captor, he pelted around a tree, hearing chaos ensue behind him, and Disapparated.

He stood on a beach, facing a small but homely cottage. Fleur had spent so long ranting about the home that she would share with Bill over the summer, that Ron had it glued in his memory.

Ron was vaguely aware of a pain in his left hand. He looked down to see two fingernails missing. He must have splinched.

He stood shivering, letting his heart rate return to normal and his mind gradually begin to become his own. Now that he no longer carried the burden of the locket, its poison could not affect him, and he began to hear the truth in the words Hermione had spoken. She had spoken with such conviction and such desperation that she couldn't possibly be lying.

She didn't love Harry. She only stayed with him because she knew the importance of the mission to stop Voldemort, something that Ron had been forcibly oblivious to. The piece of Voldemort's soul that was in the Horcrux was trying to save itself, pitting friends against friends in order to survive.

Ron spent that night lying awake in the spare room of Shell Cottage. He gazed out the window, watching the stars. He wondered if Hermione could see the same stars as him. He wondered if it would ever be possible to find Harry and Hermione again. Above all, as a tear rolled down his cheek, he wondered if Hermione was missing him as much as he was missing her.

4


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delays. I've been pretty busy of late, and I don't know how long it's going to take for me to fully get back in writing Harry Potter. This story is finished already, so this should be all posted soon. As for my other stories, they're on hold for a while.**

* * *

><p>Ron woke up the day after their arrival at Shell Cottage from Malfoy Manor, eager to check on Hermione. After dressing, he hurried downstairs and found Harry sat at the kitchen table, sat next to Bill.<p>

"Alright?" Bill said, his scarred face spreading in a comforting smile.

Ron nodded. "Where's Hermione?"

Bill shrugged, looking to Harry.

Harry stared downwards into a cup of tea with glazed eyes. "She went out." he said without raising his head.

Thinking only of Hermione, Ron exited Shell Cottage, looking up and down the beach. He saw her stood knee deep in the sea, her jeans rolled up, staring out at the murky water and gloomy sky. Her wand was hanging limply in her hand. Her hair was blowing in the wind.

Ron took a moment to appreciate the scene, smiling gratefully, before walking over to her.

Hermione turned at the sound of his footsteps. "Oh," she said weekly, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. "Morning."

Ron stood at the edge of the surf. "Morning." he replied, his voice so faint it was almost lost on the breeze. "How're you feeling?"

Hearing Hermione's screams as Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her had been one of the hardest things Ron had ever had to endure. He couldn't possibly imagine the pain that Hermione suffered, and it was evident that it would not be easy for her to recover. Since their arrival at Bill and Fleur's house, she had been quiet and reserved. Ron had not disturbed her, unsure whether Hermione had fully forgiven him for abandoning her and Harry.

Hermione gave a feeble shrug. "I'm okay." she said, her voice quivering.

"You should get out of the sea." Ron said, unable to think of anything more comforting. "You'll catch a cold."

Hermione grunted in what sounded like agreement, but she did not move a muscle.

"Hermione, come on." Ron encouraged gently.

She still didn't move.

Ron waded into the sea, not caring about his trainers or his trousers. He reached Hermione, took hold of her shoulders and gently turned her to face him.

This, it appeared, was the comfort that Hermione needed. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her, releasing a choked sob. Ron returned her embrace, relishing her contact after so long.

"I can still hear her." Hermione said, burying her head against Ron's chest, her tears dampening his t-shirt.

Ron didn't need to ask who she spoke of.

"I'm so sorry." Ron said feebly. "I should have helped sooner."

"You couldn't do anything more than you did."

"I said that I'd protect you. I failed."

Hermione drew away, her teary eyes lifting to meet Ron's. "You _did_ protect me. When Bellatrix wanted the truth, I thought of you, and I knew that everything would be okay. Without you, I think I would have confessed."

Ron raised his hand to Hermione's neck, gently tracing the scab that Bellatrix's knife had left with his thumb.

"You never fail to amaze me." Ron said, smiling as water rose in his own eyes. "You're so brave."

Hermione's lip began to tremble.

Ron continued as the tears began to fall. "I love you."

Hermione pulled Ron towards her once more, her grip vice-like.

They stood for a couple of minutes before either one of them spoke again.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked, her voice still a whisper. "What did you see when you destroyed the Horcrux."

"He spoke to me." Ron said, a tremble in his voice as he recalled the dark, haunting voice of Harry and Hermione that had dwelled inside the locket. "He showed me my worst fear."

Hermione managed a weak laugh. "Spiders?"

Ron smiled, but the laugh he intended to produce caught in his throat. "If only. No, I saw you and Harry. He looked inside me, and he saw that the thing I dread most, is losing you."

Hermione pulled away to meet Ron's eyes. "Don't be afraid." she said firmly. "I'm never going to leave you."

"I've let you down so many times, yet you can still forgive me. I don't deserve you, Hermione."

"Don't be stupid. You bring out the best in me. You can make me feel better with just one touch. It's in _your _arms that I feel safe. It's _you_ that I love, and it always will be."

Hermione kissed him tenderly, pressing her body close to his. Ron could taste the salt on her lips.

Ron did not want to pull away, but he knew that Harry awaited his return back in the cottage. When he did draw away, Hermione seemed reluctant to let go.

"Why don't we go back and get some tea?" Ron suggested. "You must be freezing."

"Is Harry awake?" Hermione asked, easily seeing the real reason for Ron's movement.

Ron nodded.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose he'll wonder where we are." She wiped her eyes again, sniffing heavily.

"Before I forget, I never apologised for leaving."

Hermione shook her head. "I never thanked you for coming back."

Ron leant in to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry." he said earnestly.

Hermione smiled, before moving to kiss Ron's cheek in return. "Thank you."

"Come on." Ron said, taking her hands and leading her out of the sea. "Let's get you somewhere warm."

Hermione let herself be led back to Shell Cottage, but Ron hesitated once they were stood in the doorway.

"You go ahead." he said gently. "I'll be there in a second."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Ron silenced her with a shake of her head. She crossed the threshold grudgingly, and Ron shut the door after her. He turned and walked to the end of Bill and Fleur's garden. There was Dobby's grave that Harry had spent so much energy digging and marking.

"Without you, she'd probably be dead." he said in a low voice. He did not imagine that Dobby could hear him, but it certainly made him feel better. "Thank you."

5


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was written quite a while ago now, and hasn't been uploaded because of my forgetfulness. I know that probably quite a few people have addressed what exactly what happened when Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets alone - even the film had a go - but I thought I'd try my own version. The version in the film seemed really tame; I mean, that was a part of Voldemort's soul, and his only defence was to splash them a bit. Anyway, here's chapter 14, the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione hurried through the greenish gloom of the Chamber of Secrets, heading towards the skeleton of the basilisk that Harry had defeated five years ago. They came to a stop, panting heavily.<p>

When they had got their breath back, Ron extended the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. "You should do it."

"Why?" Hermione asked, clutching at a stitch.

Ron shrugged. "It's your turn." He did not want to admit his fear of tackling another Horcrux. He could still hear the words of the ghostly Harry and Hermione mocking him even now. He placed the cup in his hand before she could protest. "Besides, I'd probably mess it up."

Hermione did not seem pleased but nodded anyway. She knelt on the floor, placing the Horcrux in front of her.

"Pass me a fang, would you?"

Ron noted the trepidation in her tone. He tried to ignore it, striding over to the basilisk and tearing a fang from its jaw. Turning back to Hermione he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You can do it." Ron said firmly, holding out the fang.

Hermione stared at it for a few moments before taking it. She held it limply in her hands, now looking downwards to the Horcrux.

"Don't worry." Ron said, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. "You can handle it."

Hermione did not seem convinced.

Ron knelt down, the cup lying between Hermione and him. He took her hands, forcing them to clasp the fang. He gently guided her hands, lifting them above the Horcrux so that the dagger-sharp point of the basilisk fang pointed downwards.

He only let go when Hermione seemed ready. The fear still shone in her eyes, but it was now joined by a steely determination. He drew his wand, hoping he would not have to use it.

Suddenly her eyes shut and she winced.

"What is it?" Ron asked powerlessly, staring in horror.

"He's in my head."

Ron's eyes widened. There was only one person she could be referring to. "Kick him out. Come on, Hermione."

Her hands, still clasping the basilisk fang, were visibly trembling. A tear trickled down her cheek from her closed eyes.

"You won't touch him!" Hermione shouted. "Get away from him!"

Whatever Hermione was now talking about evidently existed only in her head. How could Ron help fight when he didn't know what he was battling?

"Hermione! Listen to me, Hermione, focus on me!"

"Don't touch him! Please, I'll do anything!"

The basilisk fang was unmistakably being turned and drawn towards Hermione's chest.

"Hermione, stop it!"

"Leave him!" She was screaming now, shaking all over from the effort of resisting the voice of Lord Voldemort. But who was in danger? Was it him?

"You have to listen, Hermione." Ron said desperately, seizing her arms in order to try and prevent the path of the fang. It was now getting precariously close to her heart.

"I can save you!" she said, opening her eyes. Ron withdrew. Her eyes, normally a dark, beautiful brown, were blazing red with cat-like slits for pupils.

"Let go of the fang!"

"No! I have to save you!"

"It's not real!" Ron bellowed, recommencing his battle against Hermione's new, unnatural strength. "You can't believe him!"

Her eyes slammed shut once more. She moaned in pain, bearing gritted teeth.

Ron suddenly let of her arms as he realised that Hermione was making her battle. She was forcing the fang away from her, struggling against an invisible force.

"Yes! Come on! Listen to me! I'm here, and I'm safe!"

Hermione seemed to be winning.

"You can do it! Keep going!"

With one last cry, opening her now normal eyes, Hermione finally plunged the fang into the metal of the Horcrux. Its golden body split, crumpling up like paper burning in fire.

Sweat glistened on Hermione's forehead as she collapsed sideways, breathing heavily and rapidly. Ron stared, unable to do anything else.

After what seemed an age, he managed to find his voice.

"Well done." he said, incapable of keeping his voice steady. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

"He said that he would spare you if I…"

Hermione drew off into silence. Shakily, she managed to sit up and meet Ron's eyes. She threw herself at him, and he welcomed her in his arms, holding her more tightly than he could ever remember.

"You don't have to say anything." he whispered gently. "I don't want to know."

Hermione sat in his arms for as long as Ron dared let her. He was forced to softly move away from her. He took her hands.

"I heard your voice." she said as Ron stood and helped her up after him. "You saved me."

Ron shrugged diffidently. "Let's just get outta of this place."

He began tearing more fangs from the basilisk, piling them in his arms.

Hermione seemed shaky on her feet. He hurried to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"This is the end, Ron." she said distantly, gazing at him with wide eyes. "It's all or nothing."

"Don't talk like that." Ron said with difficulty.

"No, I have to. Anything could happen today. If I die, I don't want to have lies on my shoulders. We have to tell Harry about us."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a weak voice. "How do we explain three years of lies?"

"I've got a plan." Hermione said, smiling gently. "We'll stage a first kiss. Harry need never know that we went behind his back."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Do you think he'd fall for it?"

Hermione nodded. Mercifully she seemed to recovering from whatever she had seen in her mind. Gradually she was returning to normal.

"The only problem is how we would arrange it. How would we kiss?" Hermione said.

Ron thought for a few moments until the idea struck him. "I'll say something, and it'll be a cue." he said, beaming at Hermione.

"What?"

Ron smiled again. "You'll know when I say it."

He began to head towards the exit, knowing Hermione was staring after him in confusion.

"How will I know?" she called after him.

"You're a smart girl. You'll know."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of the Horcrux destroying and the alternate explanation for R+H's real kiss. It's not ideal, but it was the only way I could think of. :<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Finally remembered that I need to finish this story. It was kind of difficult to write the aftermath of the story when the details aren't exactly concrete or specific. Call this chapter an interpretation if there are any major deviations from cannon, but there were none intended.**

* * *

><p>The days after the battle for Hogwarts were not pleasant. While Ron was eternally grateful that he, Harry and Hermione had made it alive, the last stand against Voldemort had had not been without losses. A funeral for Tonks and Lupin was held on the Monday. Wednesday was spent at Hogwarts in a memorial service, conducted by Professor McGonagall, in honour of all those who had died for the cause. Thursday was the burial of Fred Weasley.<p>

Many friends and family members had attended the funeral, and most had returned to the Burrow for the wake. A marquee had been erected just like the one used a year ago for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Music was playing, but most people stood in groups talking, ignoring the dance floor.

Ron had taken his glass of Butterbeer outside, eager to escape the conversation of relatives. Hermione joined him not long after.

"What a day." Ron said wearily, undeniably to finally be alone with Hermione.

Hermione nodded her agreement but remained silent. She stared ahead with glazed eyes.

Ron watched her for a few moments. "What're you thinking about?" he asked eventually.

Hermione did not look away. "The future."

Ron considered this. They had spent the past three days looking backwards, remembering the dead; perhaps now it was time to look forward.

"We'll get your parents back. Whenever you're ready we can go."

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the view to smile at Ron. "I think we should stay a little longer. Your mum needs you."

"To be honest, I kinda want to get out the house. It's miserable now."

Without the laughter of Fred and George, the Burrow was a hauntingly silent place. The quiet was only broken by the occasional abrupt sobbing of Mrs Weasley. After George, she was taking the Weasley's loss the worst.

"You must miss him."

Ron had not explicitly talked of the pain Fred's death was causing him to anyone, not even Hermione. Even now he was reluctant to talk of it.

"Yeah, I miss him."

Hermione held out a hand. "Come here." she said gently.

Ron moved close to Hermione's side, taking her hand. She led him a short way from the marquee, fleeing the eyes of the guests.

"Are things ever gonna be normal again?" Ron asked helplessly as they walked.

"Things aren't abnormal. They're just different. It's something we've got to get used to."

"It's hard." Ron admitted.

"I spoke to Harry about returning to Hogwarts." Hermione said uneasily. "He said he wasn't going to go back. He said you weren't, either. Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yes." Ron said bluntly. He looked to the grass, unable to meet Hermione's eyes. "George is going back to work tomorrow. He's never had to deal with anything without Fred. He thinks the best way to deal with it is to throw himself into work and not think about it. I said that as soon as we came back with your parents, I'd go and work with him. Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"What about your N.E. ?"

Ron lifted his head and shook it. "I won't need exams if I'm just working in the shop."

"Is that all you want to do with your life?" Hermione asked huffily.

"I don't know!" Ron snapped, tearing his hand from her grasp, moving to avoid her eye line. "The only thing I know is that I want to be with you. As long as I'm by your side, I don't care what I'm doing. Ever since Fred's funeral, I can't stop thinking that I'm grateful it was him and not you that died. And I hate myself for it!"

"Ron, don't start beating yourself up. That's the last thing we need."

Ron sighed heavily, letting his temper steadily subside. He must have looked as feeble as he felt because Hermione moved in front of him and pulled him into an embrace.

"There's nothing wrong in being grateful for what you've got." she said compellingly.

Ron pulled away, pausing only to look deep into Hermione's eyes, before he kissed her. It had been the first they had shared since Ron had given his cue to counterfeit their first kiss, and it was wonderful.

"I suppose you'll be going back to Hogwarts." Ron said when he pulled away.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"You'll get to be Head Girl no doubt."

"Do you think so?"

"Hermione, you're the perfect Head Girl. I don't think McGonagall would even consider anyone else."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Ron hesitated before speaking again. "I'll miss you when you're gone." he said quietly. "I'll visit every weekend if they'll let me."

"I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind. After all, you did help save Hogwarts."

"I'm visiting you whether she lets me or not." Ron grinned. "She can't give me detention now."

Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"I'm joking." Ron said defensively.

"I know." Hermione said warmly. "It'll be weird at Hogwarts without you and Harry. It'll be strange getting the Hogwarts Express without you. I still remember the first time we met. I still remember that dirt on your nose!"

Ron laughed. "I don't think either of us would have believed we'd fall in love back then."

"I don't think anyone would have believed it!"

"Let's get back to the party." Ron said abruptly, taking both her hands in his.

"Why? I thought you'd had enough of it."

Ron shook his head, grinning. He glanced downwards to Hermione's knee-length black dress, letting his gaze linger at the low neckline. "You look beautiful, and that shouldn't be wasted. I want people to see you. I want people to know that we're together. We've got nothing to hide now."

"You always know just what to say." Hermione said with the smile that Ron loved so much.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione nodded appreciatively.

Together, the two walked hand in hand to the marquee. The dance floor was only occupied by Bill and Fleur and Molly and Arthur. The party gradually came to life as the night went on. The music was turned up, more people joined the dancing and the alcohol was flowing freely. Ron thought it a fitting send-off for his brother.

Ron and Hermione spent the night together under the sparkling lights, consumed by one another, breaking apart only to rest occasionally. They kissed only when Ron lost the self-consciousness to do so in front of the watchful, scrutinising eyes of Aunt Muriel.

Ron was never able to express how thankful he was that he had not lost Hermione in the war. His appreciation was only increased by the paranoia and the fear that he had suffered over the year. Hermione meant the world to him, she was all he wanted, and every moment that they had shared and ever would share, would be unquestionably precious.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! A review of this chapter and as the story as a whole would be appreciated more than ever. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope you'll take a look at my other works. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
